


rules

by spideysbi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, el is in love w max, elmax - Freeform, max is in love w el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysbi/pseuds/spideysbi
Summary: max let’s her feelings about el slip.





	rules

there are many beautiful things in the world. viewing the grand canyon during a sunset. animals reuniting with their owners, seeing a full moon. but to max, the most beautiful thing is el. the way she cocks her head to the side slightly when she doesn’t understand something, furrowing her brows. her shy smile when someone gives her a compliment. though small things, they give max a warm fuzzy feeling, like she wants to shout from the rooftops how much she loves el.

max wonders if it’s possible to feel so much love for one person. she wonders how everyone else doesn’t feel the way she does, because el is ethereal. her large doe eyes, golden brown hair, and full pink lips send max’s heart reeling. 

they’re having a sleepover, both girls laying on el’s bed, quietly listening to songs on el’s boombox. max turns her head slightly to see that the brunette is softly singing along, eyes closed and lips parting to the words, a smile tugging the corners of them upwards. max wonders how she can be so beautiful without even trying. 

“you’re gorgeous”. she doesn’t mean to say it.  _ she knows. she knows you’re a freak.  _

el sits up, leaning her back against the headboard, that confused expression on her face.

“i’m so sorry- i didn’t mean to say that. that… that was weird.”

“why are you sorry?”  _ she doesn’t understand.  _

“it’s just… it’s weird. to talk about you like that”.

“why would it be… weird?”

“because we’re both girls el. girls aren’t supposed to say things like that to eachother”.

“against the rules?” her voice is so soft and pretty. max wants to kiss her so bad.

“well- people don’t like when girls like girls and boys like boys”.

“like?”

“like as in- as in how you and mike were”. it hurts max to think about mike and el, how they were attached at the hip.

“oh…” el looks disappointed now, as she looks down at her lap.

“what’s wrong?”

“i’m breaking the rules”. suddenly her voice gets hoarse, tears threatening to spill out of the corners of her eyes.

“what do you mean?” max asks, putting her hand on el’s shoulder as reassurance that she can talk about her feelings, that she can trust max.

el turns towards max, lip trembling slightly.

“i. like. you.” she pauses between each word.

“you do…?” 

“you’re pretty.  _ really  _ pretty. you’re nice to me and you helped me figure out that i was more than mike’s girlfriend. and sometimes i wish we could be girlfriends. but i know it’s against the rules. i’m sorry.” the sorrow in el’s voice makes max’s heart fall to her feet.

max gains a sudden spur of confidence knowing that her feelings are reciprocated. she caresses el’s jaw with one hand, the other still on el’s shoulder.

“we make our own rules”. she kisses el then, and  _ god _ it feels amazing. so much more amazing than what kissing boys feels like. this is something new. an electricity running through her lips, chills down her spine. the kiss is brief, but theyre still an inch apart when they separate their lips.

“girlfriends?” el whispers, a new look max hasn’t seen from her on her face.

“huh?”

“are we… girlfriends?”

“do you want to be?”

“yes.”

max giggles, leaning in for another kiss because she can’t contain her love for el long enough to be apart from her. 

“girlfriends, then”. max says, breathless.


End file.
